HARE'S ONLY SECOND RATE
by Bloodlustful
Summary: Sequel to "No One Is Like Tiger". When Hare humiliates Tiger again and does the same to Gray Wolf and Big Blue, they concoct the perfect way to finally put him in his place. Song spun off from "You're Only Second Rate" from "The Return Of Jafar".


HARE'S ONLY SECOND RATE

Hey, everyone! Here's a sequel to "No One Is Like Tiger". Ever been furious that Tiger never gets to truly pay Hare back for the trick played on him in "Hare's Trick" and for the way Hare treats him like dirt beneath his fingers throughout all the series?

Well, if your answer is yes, then this is the story for you, because Tiger finally gets to beat Hare(like he would have in the aforementioned "Hare's Trick" if Hare had not tricked him into lowering his guard, given their power levels and Tiger being a much cooler character and better fighter)and exact revenge on him for all he's been put through thanks to Hare.

Song is spun off from "You're Only Second Rate" from Aladdin: The Return Of Jafar.

I do not own any of the characters. They all belong to Monster Rancher.

Things seemed like they should have been going well for Tiger. After all, Gray Wolf had recovered from his injury, there hadn't been many baddie attacks lately and the Monster Rancher gang got interviewed by the people of the villages. However, in the cases of Tiger, Big Blue and Gray Wolf, it wasn't as good as it should have been, even while the villagers had forgiven them for all their past wrongs and found out the truth about them before that(both occurred recently).

Why? Because when they had their own interviews, Hare humiliated them by bringing up the worst details of their lives in the middle of it. Sacrificing his existence to save Pixie for Big Blue, being brainwashed into a baddie and being a thief before that, plus the gruesome injury he had recently recovered from for Gray Wolf, and also being a thief, plus being tricked into getting floored by the Hare mouthing off about this, for Tiger. It ruined their interview and caused a lot of outrage, especially among the group, but Hare felt no shame. However, while all the goodies were steamed at him, Tiger, Gray Wolf and Big Blue all were especially so, and for good reason.

So, when Genki, Holly, Mocchi, Golem, Pixie and Suezo decided to go out on a walk to cool off, Tiger, Gray Wolf and Big Blue, who remained behind with Hare, who was still doing a lot of laughing about how he derailed their shining moments like that, thought up a great scheme. How so, you ask? Here's how so.

"God, Hare has gone way too far this time!" Big Blue exploded. "Yeah, it's bad enough he gives me crap all the time," Tiger snarled, "and even while you're back with us, Gray Wolf, but to humiliate us this way when we were being interviewed by the villagers who forgave us for our past thievery?" "Or previous baddie statuses?" Gray Wolf added. "Not to mention how he's always bragging about what a great fighter he is and how smart he is? GOD, IT BURNS ME UP! IT HAS TO STOP NOW!" "I know just the thing, actually." Tiger told Gray Wolf and Big Blue.

"What?" Big Blue and Gray Wolf asked in unison. Hare was paying attention to none of this, due to how caught up he was in celebrating how he'd embarrassed the three like this. Tiger whispered to them: "If we can get his attention and arrange a song to take him down a few pegs, and make sure it's while I'm fighting him and kicking his ass like I would have back when we first met, except for his tricking me like he did, this will make sure his love of goading me and sometimes the two of you, plus his bravado about ruining our moment, will be put an end to, and, of course, he'll never dare try any of it with any of us again. Three birds will be hit with one stone, too, since it'll also tone down his ego and overconfidence, and make him sorry he ever screwed with me or you two, or both."

"Sounds promising…" Gray Wolf nodded. "What kind of song, and how do we do it?" Big Blue asked. Tiger then explained: "Your positions in the song will be as follows, and I'll be doing most of it, plus all of kicking Hare's rear, but you, Gray Wolf, will have one line and a scare role to shatter his self esteem, and you, Big Blue, will have a silent but crucial scare role in making sure his cockiness stays shattered and all his hopes go down. Everything we do counts here, no matter how big or small a part it is."

Gray Wolf and Big Blue nodded, then Tiger explained the rest, and once it was done, all three grinned evilly. Gray Wolf and Big Blue got into their positions, and Tiger walked on over to Hare. "Hello, Hare. Could I speak with you?" "Oh, hi Tiger." Hare replied. "Sure, you could speak with me. Especially if it's about how I'm your superior and it's now a two-four I've been able to humiliate you, and this time with your brother and rock monster counterpart, no less!"

But Tiger told him: "Far from it. I'm here to make you pay for that, and all else I've had to endure from you. IN THE FORM OF A FIGHT!" "What?" Hare exclaimed. "Yeah, that's right." Tiger growled. "And I won't be falling for one lousy trick of yours this time! You've got nothing on me, and this is where I pay you back at long last!" "Is that so?" Hare asked. "Well, I don't need any tricks to defeat you, Tiger! I don't care how many great feats you've pulled off! You ain't beating me. And I'll prove it now!"

Ironically, this was where Hare would be put in his place, even though that's what he meant to do to Tiger. Tiger posed to fight and so did Hare, but then Tiger did something very unexpected from Hare's point of view.

Tiger began the song he'd planned on making part of this: "I must admit, Hare, all your tricks are annoying! I bet you're a bunny from under a hat! Now here's your chance to get the best of me! Hope your paws are hot! Come on, Hare, let's see what you've got!"

Hare tried to punch Tiger with a dragon punch, but Tiger ducked. "You try to nail me with your hardest stuff, but your brute strength just isn't up to snuff! I'll set all the facts straight. You're simply out of date. You're only second rate!" He knocked Hare down with a lunging attack and then continued to sing.

"You think you're such a tough guy, but you're actually lame! You've got a lot to learn about the battle game! So, for your best guidance, I reiterate. You're only second rate!" He then slashed Hare up the back and leapt up onto a rock while dodging a dragon kick.

His song went on: "Humans cower…at the power…IN MY TAIL TIP! My snout stands right on out on every list!" He froze Hare's feet to the ground with his ice breath, then leapt in front of him. He then sang: "But if you're not convinced that I'm unbeatable, put me to the test! I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest!"

Hare broke the ice with his fist and tried to punch Tiger with his other fist, but Tiger did a duck while singing: "Go ahead and attack me with your big surprise! Try and beat me up! Or cut me down to size! All your attacks I'll evade! It's just a piece of cake. You're only second rate!"

Tiger nailed Hare in the belly with his nose, then bit him on the arm before doing a flip kick to knock him down. Once he landed, Tiger sang: "You know your dragon attacks are not tough enough. And your false machismo doesn't measure up. Let me pontificate upon your sorry state. YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE!"

Hare attempted a dragon kick, but Tiger leapt over it, landed and fired lightning at Hare, telling him: "Lightning attacks nab ya!" "AAAAAAAA!" Hare screamed as it hit him. He did attempt a different approach, but while doing it, he was frightened to happen across Gray Wolf, who was lying nearby and who then did his only line in this song: "Gray Wolf's gonna grab ya!"

When Hare freaked and ran away from Gray Wolf, Tiger jumped in front of him and let out: "You're nothing but a wuss! And Big Blue's bigger than the both of us!" Hare then saw Big Blue come up behind Tiger, looking as smug as the blue and white horned wolf did. Tiger did a big jump so he landed behind Hare and then did the last lines of his song.

"So spare me your empty talk, Hare!" Hare spun around, but Tiger pounced on him and bit his shoulder, letting go afterwards and going: "You taste horrendous with that fur you wear!" As Hare grabbed his shoulder and winced in pain, Tiger sang on: "And I can hardly wait to show you my worst hate, then put your remains right into a shipping crate!" Tiger, while Hare tried to get up but failed, ran at Hare and unloaded all his attacks onto him, singing while he was doing it with: "You'd have a better job carving a piece of slate! YOU'RE ONLY SECOND RATE!"

Tiger finally stopped, and Hare was unconscious. Tiger had more than won the fight. He had kicked Hare's ass, and it felt so good to him and Gray Wolf alike to finally have exacted all their revenge on Hare and made him pay for the way he constantly treated them, plus all the crap he pulled. Tiger's payback of Hare for tricking him into losing that fight was also part of this and made it feel especially good to Tiger.

Once Tiger said: "Yeah! I did it! Finally, Hare pays for all we've had to endure from him in the time we've been a group!" "You bet, Tiger!" Gray Wolf smiled. "I couldn't have thought of a better plan if I tried!" "You really excel at this, Tiger!" Big Blue complimented. Tiger then replied: "I know." and struck a long grin, showing all of his sharp teeth. "I'll bet Hare won't be giving us trouble for a while after today…"

All three looked at Hare's out cold form, and then began laughing like crazy among each other. It would be a while before the others got back, but that was fine by them, especially with how victorious they felt right now, and for good damn reason, too.

THE END

Reviews, please! I sincerely hope you liked this story, by the way! And I hope it was satisfactory for anyone who longed for the day Tiger would pay Hare back for the way he tricked him and treated him throughout the series.

Tiger may not get any such gift in the show, but he sure as hell does here!


End file.
